18 Nuances de Boy's Love : Alphabet Edition
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Des couples, des OS, du fluff, des bisous, du Stony, du Stucky, de l'ironfrost, un peu de tout, et beaucoup de n'importe quoi ! Probablement du Lemon, mais beaucoup d'UA (University, Coffee-shop ...). OS n*1 : Automobile : Steve haissait les automobiles. Mais pour Bucky, il avait du reconsidérer la question. Update toutes les semaines.
1. Automobile

Coucou les copains ! Voila le premier chapitre d'une série de 18 OS, sur du Boy's Love, sur les Avengers, bien évidemment. Il y en aura un par semaine minimum, ils sont presque tous écrits.

J'ai demandé à ma girlfriend les mots qu'elle préférait, et j'écrit donc un OS par mot. Plus ou moins long, on verra !  
Si ça vous plait, je ferai d'autres nuances de Boy's Love, avec des chiffres, des couleurs, des morceaux de musiques, je vous laisse me dire en commentaire ce qui vous ferait envie !

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre, amigos.

* * *

AUTOMOBILE. Steve n'avait jamais détesté de mot en particulier, à part certaines insultes, bien sûr, mais le mot automobile lui était difficilement supportable.

Pas pour l'objet en lui-même, non. Il n'était jamais malade, encore moins en voiture, mais pour ce que le mot, cet affreux, horrible et répugnant mot pouvait indiquer dans sa mémoire.

Automobile, c'était un peu le mot de la fin à ses yeux. C'était le mot contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer de tenter quelque chose, mais à part une dose de cheval de calmant, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose.

C'était le genre de mot qui vous réduisait à un degré d'impuissance peu commun, une infériorité telle qu'un mendiant dans les rues de Calcutta avait plus d'impact sur le choix du programme TV du dalaï lama ce samedi soir que vous. Et Steve n'était pas habitué à être réduit a l'attente, et à l'impuissance. Merde quoi, il était Captain America ! Le bouclier, les muscles, la gentillesse légendaire. Pas le "pauvre chaton en position fœtale" (Merci Natasha pour ce surnom) qu'il était quand on ajoutait la variable "Automobile" dans le délire.

Donc, ce mot parfaitement bateau, et tout à fait commun qu'était automobile s'apparentait à un mauvais quart d'heure pour Steve. Comment diable le terriblement grave Captain pouvait-il avoir peur d'un mot ?

LA réponse est un unique autre mot.

Je vous aide, il commence par B et se termine par -ucky.

Parce que oui, cette fameuse automobile, qu'elle soit une coccinelle, ou une Chevrolet, elle plongeait Bucky dans une spirale meurtrière, un ascenseur fou rempli de sang, de russe, de flingues et d'autos. Typiquement le genre de cocktail qu'on évite de servir à des gens fragiles mentalement, parce que s'amuser c'est bien, mais ne pas tuer de gens c'est pas mal non plus.

Pour terminer cette digression excessivement longue et outrageusement bourrée d'adverbes, Steve avait en horreur le mot automobile, parce qu'il le privait de son Bucky.

Qui a dit que Steve n'était pas égoïste ?

Steve aimait Bucky. Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il l'aimait depuis une éternité, mais il s'en était rendu compte quand Bucky avait été mobilisé. Son cœur ... s'était vraiment brisé, en une myriade de petits morceaux sanglants et brillants et dégoulinants de tendresse, qui éclaboussaient tout le monde autour d'eux. Alors je ne vous pas dit l'explosion dans sa tête, dans son cœur, partout, quand il avait arraché cet effroyable masque qui cachait la moitié du visage de la Souffleuse à Neige soviétique, on remercie Anthony pour le surnom pas piqué des hannetons, l'explosion donc, le grand boum émotionnel qu'il avait pris en pleine face.

Parce que vous êtes bien mignons de penser que si Steve a fait chuter l'avion dans le Groenland, c'est juste pour sauver New York. Mais c'est un peu extrême, quand même. Il aurait pu prendre un parachute et ioupla boum, on repart pour sauver le monde ! Sauf que voilà, Bucky était mort à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et bordel, c'était le putain d'amour de sa vie, il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il l'avait retrouvé, mais la chute qu'il avait fait du train ne laissait pas de doute possible, Bucky était mort mort. Vraiment mort.

Vous avez déjà perdu l'amour de votre vie, vous ? Je crois pas, et c'est mot ça qu'aucun d'entre nous ici présent ne peut remettre en question la tentative de suicide de Steve, dans cet avion, au-dessus de l'océan.

Quand il s'était réveillé, quel cauchemar. 70 ans de passés dans la glace. Plus de Peggy. Plus de Bucky. Plus d'Howard. Tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient sûrement mort. Les commandos Hurlants, décimés dans la jungle Vietnamienne. Plus personne. Plus de repères, et sous ses yeux l'échec cuisant de sa tentative de mort, ainsi que son inutilité quant à l'évolution de l'Amérique.

Donc, le mot automobile était LA bête noir de Steve. Elle avait été dure à tuer, cette bête du Gévaudan mentale, tapie dans les recoins sombres de l'esprit de son ami, prête à bondir, les crocs et les griffes acérés.

Steve se tourna vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, et qui indiquait 6h.

Quelle idée saugrenue de penser à débattre sur le degré de laideur et de déplaisir que le mot automobile pouvait lui procurer, alors qu'il était seulement 6h du matin. Mais après tout, il n'y a pas d'heure pour penser, et quand Steve avait vu les rayons du lampadaire qui était devant son appartement de Washington se refléter sur la peau de son amant endormi, il avait pensé que grâce à Loki, les voitures n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Alors que Steve se redressait sur son coude, pour passer doucement, légèrement ses doigts sur la peau de son amant endormi, il se dit que peut être, les automobiles avaient du bon. Sans automobile, pas de soins pour l'esprit de Bucky. Pas de soins veulent dire pas de Bucky qui fait des cauchemars et donc pas de Steve pour le prendre dans ses bras, priant de tout son cœur que son pauvre cœur de soldat amélioré reste bien dans sa poitrine plutôt que de sauter sur Bucky pour le couvrir d'amour, et de suçons aussi. Et s'il pouvait éviter de bander comme un taureau parce que Bucky était contre lui, et le tenait fort dans une étreinte qui Luis on ait l'impression d'être une bouée de sauvetage, c'était pas mal.

Maintenant, alors qu'il regardait les cheveux bruns épars de son amant, il était soulagé de pouvoir le couvrir de suçons à sa guise. De pouvoir le marquer, clamant silencieusement au monde que James Putain de Buchanan Barnes était à lui, dans son lit et dans ses bras tous les soirs. Il pouvait laisser son voleur hors de sa poitrine, puisque de toute façon, son cœur, c'était Bucky qui le gardait. Bien au chaud dans sa propre poitrine.

Alors qu'il glissait toujours ses doigts sur la peau frissonnante de Bucky, le brun se rapprocha de lui et ramena Steve le nez dans l'oreiller en passant un bras autour de sa taille, à moitié réveillé.

"Rendors-toi, Stevie. C'est pas l'heure des chatouilles. "

Steve nicha son nez dans le cou de Bucky, lui procurant une délicieuse sensation de plénitude.

Il adorait les automobiles.

* * *

J'ai toujours sur que les automobiles avaient un potentiel insoupçonné :)  
Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas a commenter (ça réchaufferai mon petit coeur), je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour le second OS, qui est sur le mot ... Serpentin !  
Qui sera le sujet de cet os ? A vous de deviner !

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	2. Serpentin

Coucou ! Me revoila comme promis avec le second chapitre de ce recueil, qui porte sur le mot Serpentin.  
J'espere que ça vous plaira, j'y ai mit du coeur, même s'il n'est pas long. Merciii pour la review ! Ca me touche toujours beaucoup !  
J'ai du mal a écrire en ce moment, pas mal de soucis, mais je continuerai de poster aussi souvent que possible, surtout pour ce recueil qui me tiens a coeur.

* * *

"Joyeux Halloween !"

Loki rit de concert avec son amie Natasha, déguisée en Reine Midona (The Legend of Zelda aura sa peau), alors qu'il recevait des serpentins de papier crépon sur la tête.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir, vous savez, Loki préférait lire Shakespeare, jouer de la contrebasse avec son ami Sherlock, et les soirées ragot-plans foireux avec Nat que les beuveries et les miurges habituelles qui étaient dans les us et coutumes des étudiants de faculté.

Mais bon, il adorait Halloween. Genre, littéralement. Il adorait tout ce qui touchait à la nuit, le surnaturel, l'au delà, c'était son pêché mignon.

Donc il sortait obligatoirement pour Halloween, de toute façon Natasha le traînait dehors de force, donc autant y aller.

Cette année, Loki avait choisi de se costumer en Orphée. Il portait donc un pantalon de toile ivoire, sur les hanches, qui soulignait à merveille la finesse de ses jambes, et une sorte de toge en mousseline blanche, drapée sur son épaule gauche et tenu par une broche en forme de serpent. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mi longs, un peu frisé, vous savez, au naturel, et une couronne de vignes étaient discrètement fixée sur sa tête, aérienne et semblant parfaitement naturelle. Natasha l'avait aidé à se confectionner une harpe, une vraie de vraie, qui fonctionnait, et qu'il avait peinte avec des feuilles de vignes et des petits serpents. L'instrument pendait à son côté, attaché à une ceinture de cuir noir qui tombait négligemment sur ses hanches.

Loki aimait bien Orphée. C'était un chic type, il avait juste pas eu de chance. Un peu comme lui, quoi.

Donc, alors que Loki s'avançait vers la table des victuailles, il aperçut quelqu'un qui attira son attention.

Pardon, je corrige. Il vit une créature tellement incroyablement et extraordinairement belle qu'il en fut foudroyé dans l'instant.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la fenêtre, se trouvait le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il était déguisé en mécanicien, mais alors quel mécanicien ! C'était à mi chemin entre l'ingénieur aéronautique et le mécano de circuit de course.

L'homme en question était de taille moyenne. Il avait des yeux chocolats, d'un brun chaud, réconfortant, ce genre de couleur qui passe de la tendresse au désir plus vite qu'une Jaguar montait à 120 chevaux. C'était le brun du tronc d'un sapin, celui d'un chocolat chaud après une pluie glaçante en Novembre, avec les reflets ambrés d'un vieux rhum qui réchauffe le corps.

Ses cheveux étaient bruns, eux aussi. Mais PAS ce brun terne, ordinaire, qu'on pouvait trouver un peu partout, non et cette fois ci c'était ce brun sombre, a mi chemin entre l'ébène et le jais. Courts, en bataille, ça devait être un tel plaisir de passer ses doigts dans les mèches brunes !

Le visage fin, régulier, avec quelques traces de cambouis, et la peau luisante d'une fausse transpiration, il avait un débardeur noir, dont le centre couvert de noms de groupes de rock. Un pantalon large avec des poches, il avait quelques déchirures, des tâches noires et de la graisse de moteur par ci et par là.

C'était définitivement la plus belle créature que Loki ait vu de son existence. Il surpassait de loin les Ganymedes, les Apollons, les Pompadours et les Odalisques qu'il avait toujours adoré dans les peintures.

Les yeux vert sinople de Loki ne pouvaient pas se détacher de l'homme. Et alors que des images naissaient dans l'esprit bouleversé de l'étudiant, que les fantasmes de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire, l'homme en question se retourna vers lui, curieux de se sentir observé de la sorte. Quand le plus bel homme de cette soirée le dévisagea à son tour, il se sentit con. Très con, avec ses vignes dans les cheveux, ses serpentins enroulés comme des chaînes autour des poignets, sa lyre.

Se rendant compte que l'homme le regardait toujours, laissant ses yeux glisser sur l'ensemble de la silhouette de Loki avec envie, et qu'il était planté comme un abruti de première, les joues roses de gêne, il se tourna vers le buffet et regarda les cocktails que le barman proposait.

« Un Slenderman, et un Scar's Revenge. »

Loki tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de commander, pour tomber sur le mécano canon.

Parce qu'en plus d'être superbe, il avait une voix incroyable ?!

« Alors Orphée, toujours à la recherche de ton Eurydice ? »

Loki le regarda, surpris avant de comprendre que OUI, il s'adressait bien à lui.

« Hm, toujours. Il faut croire que je vais avoir du mal à le trouver. »

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, une flamme d'intérêt non dissimulé dans son regard. Loki se maudit mentalement. Eurydice était une femme, mais Loki était un homosexuel assumé, et il s'était grillé sans le vouloir. Il n'avait plus qu'a prier tous les dieux de l'univers que le magnifique mécano soit du même bord.

Il vit l'homme le regarder avec un sourire canaille, lui tendant un verre.

« Ça, c'est un Scar's Revenge. Tu va très probablement adorer. Et je suis Anthony, mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. »

Loki se saisit du verre, se rapprochant de Tony et s'accoudant légèrement au bar.

« Et moi, je suis Loki. Tony c'est sympa, mais Anthony c'est encore mieux à gémir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il lança un regard innocent à Tony, qui ne trompe personne, après la phrase qu'il venait de dire, et ce dernier sourit,

Une étincelle nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Alors dépêche toi de finir ton verre, et tu pourras gémir autant que tu veux, Loki. »

* * *

Clap de fin pour cette prise ! Je suis conscient que Serpentin est moins centré sur le mot qu'Automobile, mais je trouve le point de départ bon, et inspirant.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dit

A plus dans l'bus


	3. Océan

Bien le bonjour ! On se retrouve en ce jeudi pour l'OS de la semaine, qui porte sur le mot Océan.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci a NJ et Snowfea pour leurs reviews, vous êtes des anges.

* * *

L'océan, c'était quelque chose de grisant. Ça vous donnait le tournis, ça vous faisait rêver, c'était beau et sauvage, indomptable et meurtrier, mystérieux et fascinant. Loki était comme l'océan. On avait voulu le briser, le soumettre, le dompter, mais il n'avait jamais accepté qu'on le réduise au rôle d'outil, tous ceux qui avaient essayé s'étaient brisé le cou sur les rocs de sa conscience.

Loki aimait l'océan. Il aimait être seul dans les profondeurs obscures, ressentir le poids de millénaires de vie et d'évolution sauvage. Il appréciait la danse chaotique des requins blancs qui chassent, la valse harmonieuse des bancs de poissons en panique, la guigandélire folle des dauphins au crépuscule. Il adorait le silence assourdissant des grands fonds, preuve ultime de l'étendue vierge des fonds marins.

Parfois, il était pris d'un coup de folie, et il plongeait seul. Il descendait aussi profond qu'il le pouvait, se baladait dans les ruines de civilisations anéanties par les flots, observait le ballet de la vie marine autour des coraux.

Mais autour de l'ile ou Loki vivait, avec son peuple, était dressé une Limite. La Limite. Les habitants de l'ile, depuis des générations, ne devaient pas franchir cette Limite, seul le chef et sa famille possédaient le droit, en cas de situation problématique, de quitter le lagon.

Personne ne devait quitter la lagune, c'était établi, et pourtant, quand Loki voyait l'immensité marine, il était dévoré par l'envie.

Loki savait que l'océan, d'un bleu lagon, un bleu caspien, un bleu céleste, un bleu lumière, cette étendue impétueuse et indomptable pouvait le tuer. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort, il y a bien longtemps. Il avait tenté de quitter la lagune, pour voguer sur l'effroyable océan.

Son radeau avait chaviré et il ne devait sa survie qu'à une aide divine.

Son père et son frère pensaient que cet événement le dissuaderait de retourner dans les fonds marins, mais que nenni.

Loki, alors âgé de 8 ans, avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Au bord de l'inconscience, happé par les vagues brutes et les flots chauds, coulant comme un roc vers les abysses, il avait senti des bras le rattraper, le hisser tant de bien que de mal vers la surface.

Il se souvient d'avoir été tiré vers le rivage, traîné sur le sable, et qu'on avait insufflé de l'air dans ses poumons.

Il se souvient de la voix inquiète, du toucher délicat sur sa joue, du regard dévoré d'angoisse qui l'avait accueilli à son réveil.

Il se souvient de la peau hâlée, des yeux de son sauveur inopiné. Il se souvient de la couleur des yeux. De longs cils noirs comme une aile de corbeau et des yeux bruns. Le brun du pain d'épice de Noël, Le brun d'un cannelé sortant du four, le brun d'une terre fertile. Un brun chaud, rassurant, réconfortant. Le genre de brun qui faisait penser à un endroit apaisant.

Quand il était pleinement revenu à lui, il était seul sur la plage. Il n'y avait plus personne, mais alors qu'il se relevait, il avait remarqué la perle noire qui pendait à son cou.

* * *

Pendant des années, Loki était retourné tous les jours sur cette même plage, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver les yeux bruns et les doigts délicats de son ange gardien, en vain.

Aujourd'hui, Loki avait 19 ans. Il devenait un adulte aux yeux de son peuple. Il pouvait quitter l'ile s'il le voulait. Il pouvait partir, ou rester sur l'ile et éventuellement trouver la gloire au combat.

Mais contrairement aux jeunes de son âge, Loki n'accordait aucun intérêt à la gloire, la renommée, le prestige. Sa mère avait bercé son enfance des légendes sur ceux qui peuplaient la mer.

Loki savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, bien des années plus tôt, quand il avait vu les yeux bruns, et sentit les doigts sur son visage. Les habitants de l'océan étaient bien réels. Il voulait les trouver. Il voulait retrouver celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, près de 10 ans auparavant.

Au crépuscule du jour de ses 19 ans, il chargea son radeau, embrassa sa mère, et dans son pantalon de toile verte, avec sa chemise de lin noire, et ses sandales de cuir, il quitta sa terre, au profit du vaste et immortel océan.

Loki traversa de nombreuses mers, de nombreuses terres, au-delà de son lagon natal.

Mais l'océan est traitre, et Loki s'aventura dans les Eaux Interdites. Il n'avait pas de carte, mais les Eaux Interdites étaient connues de tous, de partout. Des flots noirs bouillonnants, pris dans un éternel vortex cyclonique, peuplé d'éclairs et de pluie, composé de vents si fort qu'ils décornaient les bœufs, les Eaux Interdites étaient la promesse d'un naufrage certain.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Loki fit naufrage dans cette zone maudite.

Alors que les ténèbres glacées de l'impitoyable océan l'engloutissaient, alors que la mort l'enveloppait de ses bras gelés, et que la lumière fuyait ses yeux, et que l'air désertait ses poumons, il les vit.

Les yeux. Les yeux bruns de son enfance, les yeux bruns du salut.

Loki se réveilla sur le sable. Seul.

Il se leva à toute vitesse et hurla, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Je sais que tu es la ! Je t'en prie, montre-toi ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était seul sur cette ile, parmi les débris de son bateau.

« Je te cherche depuis des années, Je sais que tu es réel ! ».

Loki tourna le dos à la mer, en colère.

« Je suis là. »

Le timbre de voix avait changé, mais il reconnaissait certaines notes. Elle était plus grave, rauque presque, mais caressante, elle vous enveloppait comme une couverture d'enfant portant une odeur apaisante après un long cauchemar.

Loki se retourna, et il le vit.

Son aide divine, sa créature providentielle.

Il avait les yeux bruns de son souvenir, et le visage qui entourait ses yeux était né de la perfection même.

Sur le rocher, se tenait un homme. Jeune, brun, les cheveux en batailles sous les mains du vent, les yeux bruns rieurs et inquiets.

Loki s'approcha de l'eau, stupéfait. L'homme sur le rocher ne bougea pas. Il portait une sacoche en bandoulière, et un pantalon de toile bleutée, dont les fils semblaient provenir du ciel lui même.

Loki était à quelques mètres du rocher, et regardait l'homme avec une fascination qui était réciproque. Les deux jeunes gens se dévoraient du regard, avant que le soleil ne se couche, et que la créature marine, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, ne tourne le dos à l'humain, pour repartir dans les fonds marins.

« Attends, ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! Comment puis-je te retrouver ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et Loki se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui possédait toute la beauté de l'Univers juste dans son sourire.

« Reviens demain, sur cette plage, à l'aube. J'y serai. »

Et il replongea, disparaissant dans les eaux turquoise qui entouraient l'ile. Loki resta longtemps debout, les pieds dans l'eau, regardant la lune se lever, heureux comme un idiot.

Il finit par reculer sur la plage, s'asseyant sur le sable froid, a la lumière de la Lune. Il l'avait retrouvé, enfin.

* * *

Comme il l'avait promis, le jeune homme fut de retour sur la plage à l'aube, et Loki était toujours là, allongé sur le sable, endormi. Il s'approcha de l'humain, et passa doucement ses doigts dans sur sa joue.

Loki portait une chemise d'un vert semblable à ses yeux, s'il se souvenait bien, et un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage du curieux, alors qu'il apercevait un cordon de cuir autour du cou de l'endormi, et écartant les cheveux mi- longs de Loki, il aperçut la perle noire qu'il lui avait donné.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son poignet, l'enveloppant dans une poigne douce.

« Oh, pardon, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas … »

Loki se redressa, secouant légèrement ses cheveux, chassant les grains de sable qui s'y trouvaient. Le jeune homme à côté de lui le regarda, hypnotisé.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

La question de l'humain sortit l'autre de sa rêverie.

« Parce que tu allais mourir !  
\- Mais pourquoi me sauver ? Pourquoi me ramener sur le rivage ? »

Il baissa la tête, laissant le silence balayer la plage.

« Parce que je trouvais la Limite stupide. »

Ainsi, Loki n'était pas le seul à désapprouver la Limite. Cet être sous-marin, d'une civilisation totalement différente, rejoignait ses idées.

« Mon peuple … pense que ceux de la surface doivent rester loin de ceux qui vivent sous la mer. C'est pour ça que nous ne connaissons jamais ce qu'il passe, ici. J'étais curieux, et le jour où je me suis décidé à monter à la surface, je t'ai trouvé. »

Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais à l'humain qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique, et que presque tous les jours depuis 10 ans, il remontait à la surface, juste pour l'apercevoir, là-bas, sur la plage.

« Mon nom est Loki, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Loki se contenta de cette réponse, pour le moment. Il lui poserait d'autres questions plus tard, il avait le temps.

« Le mien … est Anthony. »

* * *

Loki s'établit sur cette ile. Tous les jours, Anthony lui rendait visite. Un jour, il lui amena une amulette, qu'il accrocha avec la perle noire, et emmena Loki dans son royaume, dans sa contrée.

Le brun aux yeux verts se rendait bien compte des risques que Tony prenait pour l'emmener là-bas. La ville sous-marine était une pure merveille, un joyau d'architecture en tout point. Les rayons de la Lune emprisonnés dans des opales servaient de lampes dans les rues, tandis les maisons étaient chauffées ou refroidies grâce à des éclats de rubis ou de saphirs.  
Les rues de la cité étaient pavées d'ambre, et des topazes finement taillées alimentaient la ville en énergie pour le bouclier de défense.

Les mois passèrent, alors que Loki construisait une maison digne de ce nom sur le rivage, Anthony cessa brusquement de venir.

Fort de courage, il plongea. Loki était attaché à Anthony. Loki aimait Anthony. Un amourpur, un amour vrai. Chaque seconde, chaque battement de cœur, chaque minute, chaque respiration qui passait n'était qu'un instant de trop dans l'attente de le revoir. La passion dévorante qui habitait l'audacieux Loki le poussa à descendre.

Mais il n'aurait jamais dû. La resplendissante cité d'Amestris n'était plus rien. Un champ de ruines. Les bâtiments, les habitations, les commerces, tout était détruit. Son sang se figea quand il vit le cadavre d'un habitant sous les décombres.

Il nagea jusqu'au Palais, fouillant toute la ville a la recherche de son Anthony.

Rien. Il n'était nulle part.

* * *

Les années passèrent, et Loki continuait de sortir sur la plage, tous les matins et tous les soirs, dans l'espoir fou de revoir ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant aimé, des années auparavant. Il cultivait la terre, chassait, péchait, et descendait une fois par mois dans les ruines d'Amestris.

Un matin, alors qu'il sortait sur la plage pour le rendez-vous solitaire, il vit quelqu'un. Il courut, il dévala la pente, pour arriver sur la plage, et y découvrir un homme.

« Anthony ? C'est toi ? »

L'homme lui ressemblait, mais on voyait que les années avaient fatigué son visage, lui donnant l'aspect d'un adulte dans la fleur de l'âge. L'homme s'avança, souriant.

« C'est moi, Loki. Je suis enfin là. »

Loki s'approcha, posa sa main sur la joue d'Anthony, la glissa dans sa nuque, et semblant se rappeler qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que le dévorer du regard, il l'embrassa.  
Anthony enroula son bras autour de sa taille, répondant avec force, avec impatience, avec amertume, avec regret, avec envie, et avec passion, parce que c'était si bon, si apaisant, si réconfortant, de retrouver les bras de la personne qui nous fait nous sentir complet.

Anthony n'a plus jamais quitté l'ile. Loki n'a plus jamais vogué sur le vaste océan. Parce que toutes les sensations qu'il aimait dans l'océan, il les trouvait dans les baisers, les caresses, les paroles d'Anthony.

L'océan est indomptable. L'océan est traitre, l'océan est impitoyable. Mais même les choses les plus cruelles ont un magnifique revers de médaille. L'océan veille sur le destin de ce nouveau peuple, issu d'un fils de la Terre, et d'un fils de la Mer, qui sera raconté encore et encore, pour des générations.

* * *

C'est fini pour Océan. J'espère que vous reconnaitrez la référence cachée dans le texte, dites moi donc de quelle oeuvre elle est tirée !  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour le suivant, le quatrième, je crois.

A plus dans l'bus  
Eris


	4. Hôtel

Coucou ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?) en ce dimanche de veille de rentrée, pour le quatrième OS de 18 Nuances de Boy's Love.  
Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos favs, pour tous, en fait. Vous êtes un peu du carburant, pour moi.

La référence du chapitre d'avant était à **_Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood_** , la ville sous marine se nommant Amestris, comme le pays de l'intrigue. La seconde était la Guigandélire, la danse du Chapelier fou dans _**Alice au Pays des Merveilles**_ , de Burton.

La référence à Vaiana était involontaire, je n'ai même pas vu le film, désolée !  
J'espère que l'Os de cette semaine vous plaira, vous aimez le citron, n'est ce pas ;) ?

* * *

La buée s'était formée depuis quelques minutes sur les vitres de la salle de bain de l'hôtel où il dormait pour quelques jours. La tempête de neige qui recouvrait le nord des Etats Unis l'avait forcé à réserver une chambre dans un hôtel tout à fait respectable dans les alentours de l'aéroport.

Bon, ok, il n'avait pas voulu se caser dans un Formule 1, donc il était revenu au cœur de New York pour trouver quelque chose qui correspondait à ses gouts. Il était quand même suffisamment fortuné pour payer une chambre bien confortable dans l'Hotel Amaryllis, l'un de ses préférés à Manhattan.

La vente de ses tableaux lui avait rapporté une véritable fortune, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là, mais qu'il était bien fier de lui.  
Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau pâle, et que qu'il passait les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs pour les démêler, la porte d'entrée claqua.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Pourquoi la porte d'entrée avait claqué ? Loki coupa rapidement l'eau de la douche, et sortit en attachant une serviette autour de sa taille et poussa la porte de la salle de bain, tout doucement, dans une tentative un peu nulle de ne pas sa faire repérer. Mais manque de chance, Loki était peintre, pas agent secret, et sa tentative se solda par un échec, puisque la personne qui était entrée se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain, curieuse.

« Hum, y a quelqu'un ? »

Loki soupira, et poussa un peu plus la porte, se dévoilant au regard du visiteur, s'appuyant contre le chambranle tout en croisant les bras.

« Oui, il y a quelqu'un. Moi, en l'occurrence, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites ici ! »

Loki leva les yeux vers l'étranger et wow est ce que c'était seulement possible d'être aussi canon ? L'homme qui était en face de lui portait un costume trois pièces en satin noir (Loki pouvait reconnaître la brillance du satin de soie, bien sûr, vous le prenez pour qui ?), une chemise noire, une cravate rouge et des chaussures vernies noires.

Un bon gout certain, un costume taillé sur mesure, Loki ne se gênait pas pour apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Ok, réveillez-le, ce n'était pas possible d'être si atrocement beau !? Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts, et en bataille, des yeux noisette rieurs, couleur de chocolat chaud du mois de janvier, une paire de lunettes de soleil orange et un petit sourire en coin, voyant toute l'attention que lui portait Loki.

« Eh bien, je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et je m'installe. »

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien je suis navré de devoir vous mettre à la porte, puisque j'occupe déjà cette chambre, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

L'homme en face de lui enleva sa veste d'un mouvement souple, permettant à Loki de voir les muscles rouler doucement sous le tissu de sa chemise, et enleva ses lunettes, sous les yeux du jeune homme brun, toujours en serviette. Il en profita pour détailler le jeune homme qui sortait de la salle de bain, laissant trainer sur le torse pale de Loki un regard très clairement appréciateur.

« Il semblerait qu'on nous ait attribué la même chambre … ? »

Loki, perdu dans sa contemplation de cet inconnu terriblement séduisant, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que l'inconnu en question attendait qu'il lui donne son nom.

« Loki, je m'appelle Loki. Vous êtes … ? »

L'homme posa négligemment sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en velours bleu marine, toujours avec ce sourire, ce putain de sourire en coin qui forçait Loki à contrôler discrètement sa respiration.

« Anthony. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony, si vous le voulez … Loki. »

Est ce qu'il y avait de la clim dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Il y fait étonnement chaud pour un soir de novembre, non ?

« Je vous, hum, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? A-attendez je vais enfiler quelque chose d'abord ! »

Loki se détourna de l'homme pour aller s'habiller, mais alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Tony le rattrapa par le poignet, le fit pivoter face à lui et le plaqua contre la porte qui les séparait de la salle de bain. Loki gémit légèrement, à cause de la combinaison « plaquage contre une porte et main chaude sur sa taille ». Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se délectant du spectacle.

Loki remonta ses yeux verts vers ceux de Tony, avant de finalement regarder ses lèvres, attiré par le bout de langue qui passait dessus. Il haleta, et Tony renforça sa prise sur son poignet et sa hanche.

« Putain, ce que tu es … »

Il ne fit pas sa phrase, préférant se jeter sur les lèvres de Loki, les embrassant, les dévorant, un véritable feu lui brulant le corps. Tony rapprocha Loki de son corps, laissa sa main glisser sur ses côtes, son ventre, alors que le jeune homme déboutonnait avec hâte la chemise rouge de son amant impromptu. La deuxième main de Tony partit vadrouiller dans les cheveux de Loki, la serviette du peintre rejoignant la chemise, au sol. Tony décolla Loki du mur et le poussa jusqu'au lit, avant de se placer au-dessus de lui, le regardant.

Les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, Loki était le tableau de l'érotisme incarné. Le péché de Luxure personnifié était là, sur ce lit, et Tony s'apprêtait à le posséder.

Il embrassa le torse de son amant, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le bout de sa queue, lui arrachant un gémissement lascif, et l'engloutit alors qu'il se cambrait en miaulant.

Il glissa se longs doigts fins dans les courts cheveux de Tony et baissa les yeux.

« Anthony … »

L'homme frissonna en entendant son nom, son vrai nom, prononcé avec tant de volupté. Il redoubla d'ardeur, et alors qu'il sentit que Loki allait jouir, il retira sa bouche, provocant la frustration de son amant. Il remonta vers la bouche du plus jeune, l'embrassant, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon et de son caleçon.

Loki les fit basculer, se plaçant au-dessus de Tony, léchant ses doigts, se préparant devant lui. Il gémissait, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tony lui demanda d'arrêter, le surprenant.

« Continue une seconde de plus et je te jure que je vais jouir. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait là où je veux jouir … »

Loki se mordit la lèvre, et baissa doucement les hanches, prenant Anthony de toutes sa longueur en lui. Le brun grogna, enserré dans cette chaleur moite, et se redressa pour prendre Loki dans ses bras, l'embrassant.

De la lave dans les veines, le cœur battant plus vite que c'était possible, les deux hommes n'avaient plus conscience de rien. Pour Tony, il n'y avait plus que Loki, partout. Les doigts de Loki sur lui, les chairs de Loki autour de sa queue, les lèvres de Loki sur les siennes.

Il vint en lui, quelques secondes après que le jeune homme ne soit venu, tachant son ventre, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

Le temps de redescendre, il se retira, puis prit son amant dans ses bras, sans se préoccuper du reste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil illuminait la chambre, Anthony se réveilla, Loki dormant sur son torse, paisiblement. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, se surprenant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ?! Il ne connaissait même pas ce type !

Apaisant son esprit, calant sa respiration sur celle de Loki, il se rendormit.

Et quand il s'éveilla, quelques temps plus tard, il était seul dans la chambre. La salle de bain était vidée de ses effets personnels, et il ne restait plus que Tony, son costume trois pièces et sa valise.

Et un bout de papier, avec une adresse à Miami, et un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

Voila ! C'est déja la fin, tristesse.  
Une seule référence pour ce chapitre, je vous attends ;)  
On se retrouve dans le courant de la semaine pour le cinquième OS,

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	5. Marque

Coucou les copains ! Désolé du retard, mais j'ai fait ma rentrée en prépa, et je suis déééééébordée de boulot, c'est terrible. Voici le 5ème écrit de ce receuil, qui suis le mot Marque. J'espere qu"il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le nouveau gouvernement de Terre Unie, il y avait un ministre, dont la charge était toute particulière. Après la Guerre du Crépuscule, qui avait opposé les gouvernements à un psychopathe Alien qui souhaitait détruire la planète, du nom de Galactus, les politiques avaient décidé de mettre en place un nouveau régime, unifiant l'ensemble de la planète sous le nom de Terre Unie. L'humanité s'était réarmée, prête à faire face à une offensive extra-terrestre. Maintenant prête à se défendre, l'humanité s'était rendu compte que la modernité, les grandes villes et la mondialisation n'avait fait qu'augmenter l'isolement et la solitude de certains des individus, toutes classes sociale confondues. Pour pallier à cet isolement et la dégradation des conditions mentales des humains, le gouvernement de Terre Unie avait créé la loi S41. Tous les humains, de tous les continents, connaissaient et se pliaient à cette loi. Affiché dans les écoles, apprises par cœur par les élèves, obligatoire pour tous, la loi S41 devait changer le monde.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.

Antony eu 5 ans. Et comme le voulait la loi, le jour de ses 5 ans, il devait aller voir la Norne, pour recevoir la marque, celle qui le guiderait dans sa vie. S'il était chanceux, il en aurait même deux. Sa mère l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, pimpante et fière dans sa robe bleue nuit. Elle lui tendit la main, pour qu'il puisse la suivre, avec ce regard doux qu'elle ne réservait qu'à son fils.

Le chemin fut tranquille, seulement bercé par Lacrimosa de Mozart qui se déversait des enceintes de la Chevrolet Impala. La voiture s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une maison de pêcheur, au beau milieu de la ville. Sa mère pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'il avance vers la maison, et une jeune femme ordinaire, sur qui nous ne nous attarderons pas leur ouvre la porte, les conduisant dans une salle où ils attendirent d longues minutes, avant qu'on leur fasse signe qu'il était temps.

Antony entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit bureau, empli de fioles, de meubles drapés de velours noir et de bouts de papiers. Des étagères contenant des photos, des tisons et une pile de bois venait compléter le mobilier succinct de la pièce.

Au fond de la pièce, sur un fauteuil d'ébène, se tenait une vieille femme. Les cheveux grisonnants, le visage ridé et la peau fripée de la femme indiquait un grand âge. A son cou pendait un collier composé d'une chaîne a gros maillons et d'un flacon contenant une flamme. Le corps débile et usé de la femme était enveloppé dans un fatras de tissus noirs, blancs rouges et damassé, et ne laissant visible aux yeux de Tony que ses mains squelettiques.

"Assieds-toi, Antony Edward Stark. Tu vas être marqué. Donne-moi ton bras gauche, mon enfant."

Peu rassuré, le jeune garçon te dit son bras a la vieille femme, la paume vers le ciel. Sous ses mèches de cheveux gris, la vieille femme sourit tandis qu'elle sortait le tison du feu. Le bout du bâton de métal était masqué par un étrange brouillard, si bien que Tony ne pouvait voir la marque qui allait lui être apposée. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, alors que le métal brulait sa peau. La femme retira le tison, et après avoir posé un onguent, elle banda son bras, avant de lui intimer d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu es marqué à présent, jeune Stark. Va, le monde t'attend. »

Tremblant les yeux pleins de larmes suite à la douleur, il sortit de la pièce après avoir salué la femme souriante, et rejoignit sa mère, qui les ramena chez eux. Il attendit sagement que sa blessure guérisse, laissant tout de même une marque noire sur son bras.

 _B-300. L-L._

* * *

Tony entrait à l'université aujourd'hui. Il avait 18 ans, et il faisait sa rentrée dans son université d'ingénierie. Il portait une chemise noire, une veste en cuir, un pantalon noir et des converses, les mains dans les poches et les écouteurs autour du cou, il se dirigea vers la salle 300, ou se tenait son premier cours de l'année. Il quitta le hall du bâtiment principal pour se retrouver dans le bâtiment B, montant au troisième étage. Il se trouva une place au milieu de la classe, et posa ses affaires, regardant la classe se remplir, des amis se retrouver. Son meilleur ami à lui, Rhodes, était l'armée, et ses autres amis étaient dans des universités différentes. Il vit une sacoche se poser sur la table à côté de lui. Il releva les yeux vers son nouveau voisin, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine. A côté de lui se tenait un homme brun, des cheveux noirs ondulés attaché en un chignon un peu brouillon, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient, des yeux verts émeraude, une peau pale et des trait délicats. Il posa son manteau noir cintré sur le dos de la chaise, tournant son regard vers Anthony.

« Pas de souci si je m'installe là ?

Non, aucun, je t'en prie. »

Loki s'assit doucement, sortant un ordinateur portable d'une housse verte, regardant à nouveau son voisin.

« Loki Laufeyson, enchanté.  
\- Antony Stark, moi de même. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que Loki et Tony avait tous leurs cours en commun, et que contrairement à l'immense majorité des étudiants de cette université, il prenait ses études vraiment à cœur, et était un compagnon de travail idéal pour Tony. Il aimait lire, la musique classique, le rock, le cinéma et était doté d'un sens de l'humour et de la répartie aussi développé que celui de Tony, permettant des joutes verbales de toute beauté entre les deux jeunes gens. Puisqu'ils avaient leurs cours en commun, ils s'installèrent côte à côte, sur de ne pas être dérangés pendant les cours.

Loki avait quitté son petit village natal pour rejoindre une bonne université, désireux de construire quelque chose qui puisse aider a améliorer la situation du plus grand nombre. Il avait un frère, resté à la campagne, et ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient tellement bien, qu'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis une éternité. Antony tentait d'oublier cette marque qui était gravée dans sa peau, et qu'il tentait de cacher, ce fameux _B-300, L-L_ , celui qui criait que c'était Loki, son âme sœur, et ça ne le dérangeait pas que ce soit un homme, parce que cet homme, c'était Loki, qui le comprenait intellectuellement, qui était si putain de magnifique, même quand il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués par une nuit de travail intense. Il était terriblement et irrémédiablement amoureux de cet homme, et c'était la merde pour lui.

Le souci, c'est que Loki n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressé par lui. Genre, ils étaient amis, les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Loki ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque inclination pour lui.

Et en ce samedi matin, il allait chez Loki, pour tenter de réveiller ce dernier et de commencer la révision de leurs examens. Il avait mis un teeshirt à manches longues Black Sabbat et un jean noir, avec ses éternelles converses. Il sonna, et c'est un Loki en pantalon de pyjama qui lui ouvrit, encore à moitié endormi. Il se décala en baillant pour qu'Antony entre, et partit faire du café et enfiler un tee-shirt. Les deux étudiants travaillèrent toute la matinée avant de se décider à aller chez le japonais pour déjeuner rapidement.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, Antony vit que Loki avait froid. Il se décida à enlever son écharpe, avant d'arrêter Loki et de lui passer doucement l'épaisse et chaude écharpe rouge autour du cou. Loki le regarda faire avec surprise, avant de le remercier, gêné. Antony rougit à la vue de Loki, gêné, les joues un peu rouges et le regard fuyant, et se détourna en balbutiant que ce n'était rien, enfin pas grand-chose.

En fin d'après-midi, Loki voulut se tourner vers Antony pour lui poser une question, quand il vit que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, sa tablette sur les genoux, et dormait paisiblement. Loki posa son ordinateur sur la table basse, se dirigeant doucement vers son ami assoupi.

« Eh, Antony … Réveilles toi … »

Il le secoua doucement, et Antony commença à marmonner, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore complètement dans les vapes.

« Loki … ? »

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, attendri par ce spectacle. D'un coup, Antony le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Loki se figea, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main froide sur la joue d'Antony, qui sembla soudain revenir à la réalité, le repoussant. Loki le regarda, les joues rouges, perdu.

« Oh, je … je suis désolé … j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, excuse moi … je … je dois y aller. »

Antony se leva, mal à l'aise et un peu paniqué, rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et quitta l'appartement avant que Loki ne reprenne ses esprits.

* * *

Le lundi matin suivant, ni Loki ni Anthony n'avait dormi du weekend, bien trop perturbé par le baiser de samedi. Anthony vit que son ami était déjà à sa place, et s'installa à coté comme si de rien était. La journée passa difficilement, et quand le dernier cours se termina, Antony se dépêcha de partir de l'université, mal à l'aise, Loki étant resté pensif toute la journée. Il venait de sortir du campus quand une voix le héla.

« Anthony ! Attend-s'il te plait ! »

Il se stoppa et se retourna pour voir Loki qui courait vers lui. Le brun aux yeux verts s'arrêta essoufflé, à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, avant de prendre la parole.

« Antony, est ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Tony se figea, le choc inscrit sur son visage. Il avait tout fait pour que Loki ne le sache pas, il avait essayé de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas le dévorer des yeux, de ne pas l'aimer.

« Tu m'as dit samedi que tu pensais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre … Mais c'est mon nom que tu as dit. Tu savais que c'était moi. Alors est ce que j'ai raison de penser que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Tony le regarda, terrifié. Il était mort de peur. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié se termine. Il ne voulait pas tirer une croix sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais aujourd'hui, Loki savait, et lui mentir n'était pas la solution.

Il baissa la tête, résigné.

« C'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé, je comprends que tu ne veux plus me parler. »

Il ferma les yeux, craignant la suite des évènements. Mais que Loki éclate de rire, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« C'est terrible Antony, terrible. »

Le brun releva la tête, regardant son ami aux yeux verts.

« C'est terrible, parce que tu es mon premier vrai ami. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai passé des moments incroyables, inoubliables. »

Tony le regarda, son cœur se brisant à chaque mot, son souffle passant difficilement dans sa poitrine.

« Ce qui est terrible, c'est qu'en plus d'être mon premier ami, tu es aussi mon premier amour, Antony. »

Il regarda Loki qui avait les larmes aux yeux, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, ne sachant que faire. Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, avant de se reculer pour l'embrasser. Loki passa ses mains autour de son cou, alors que Tony passait un bras autour de sa taille. Loki se recula doucement les joues rouges, heureux, avant de prendre le bras de Tony et de regarder sa marque.

« B-300, L-L ? Tu as eu deux marques ?

Le numéro de la salle ou on s'est rencontrés, et tes initiales. »

Loki découvrit son propre avant-bras, montrant la sienne.

« Table centrale au deuxième rang ? Eh, c'est la table où j'étais ! »

Loki lui sourit doucement, front contre front, si heureux d'être enfin avec Antony. Ils allèrent chez Loki, et dérangèrent les voisins toute la nuit, profitant de chaque instant avec l'autre.

* * *

On disait que la loi S41 devant changer le monde. Elle permit aux deux génies de ce siècle de se rencontrer. Ensemble, ils révolutionnèrent le monde, le sortant de son âge de pierre technologique.

On disait que cette loi devait changer le monde.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.

* * *

Voila, c'est déja terminé ! J'espere vraiment que ça vous a plu, si j'y arrive il aura les OS des semaines précédentes cette semaine, aussi.

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	6. Professeur

Hello les petites courges ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 6ème chapitre de ce recueil, et celui de la semaine à pour mot clef « Professeur ».

J'ai voulu que cet écrit soit réaliste : ils ne vont pas se rencontrer dans un bar, l'un d'entre eux ne va pas se battre, et il ne va pas aller chez son professeur pour passer une nuit en tout bien tout honneur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il éprouve une passion aussi dévorante que soudaine pour son ainé.

Ce schéma, que l'on retrouve dans beaucoup de fictions UA School est bien peu crédible, et je l'abhorre plus que tout.

 _Ici, les deux protagonistes savent que ce qu'ils font n'est pas légal. Ils savent que les relations élève-enseignant sont fortement prohibés par la loi et font face à des questionnements moraux et éthiques importants, en plus d'avoir la peur du regard de leurs familles._

 _Cet écrit se veut réaliste, et se base sur une expérience personnellement vécue. Je voudrais que les gens comprennent une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'est pas tabou d'aimer un professeur, et que ça n'a rien d'honteux. Ce qui est honteux, c'est que l'une des deux parties se serve de cette relation pour améliorer sa situation ou ses notes. Vous aimez qui vous voulez, et ça ne regarde que vous, et celui ou celle que vous aimez._

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme toujours, seulement l'histoire est ma propriété.

* * *

On se réveille un matin avec le sentiment que la journée va être superbe. C'est comme ça, ça vous prend aux tripes, mais on est persuadé que cette journée, plus que les autres, sera belle. Les couleurs semblent être plus vivent, l'air plus pur, le monde moins cruel.  
Quand Anthony sortit de chez lui, ce lundi matin de septembre, il était par cette impression. Alors qu'il montait dans le bus qui devait l'emmener jusqu'au lycée, et qu'il regardait ce paysage qu'il voyait pourtant tous les matins depuis deux ans, il avait cette impression.

C'était la dernière année de Lycée. Le bac, et il pourrait enfin se consacrer à sa passion pour l'ingénierie et l'informatique. De nombreux projets pour l'instant développés dans le garage de son père, mais qui n'attendait que des locaux et des financements pour être embellis.

Anthony retrouva son meilleur ami de longue date, Rhodes, et soupirant, ils commencèrent leur journée de cours par de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que des Terminales S pouvaient bien en avoir à faire de l'histoire ? Anthony aspirait à créer des IA tandis que Rhodes ne rêvait que de l'armée.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent dans la salle, parmi la masse débile des autres élèves de la classe. Rhodes sortit son ordinateur et se connecta au wifi du lycée, ouvrant de suite un onglet internet qui lui permettrait de consulter les sites d'armement qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter durant les cours dont il se fichait, tandis que Tony sortait un bloc de feuille et un stylo.

Il avait beau adorer les ordinateurs, l'informatique, il effectuait tous ses calculs a la main, les classait, et prenait tous ses cours sur papier. La sensation de la fibre sous la pulpe des doigts, l'odeur de l'encre, un peu acre, le bruit d'une plume qui gratte la feuille, tout autant de choses qu'un ordinateur ne pouvait pas procurer.

La drôle de sensation mystique toujours dans le ventre, celle qui vous dit que votre vie va changer, s'accentuait alors qu'Anthony regardait le plafond.

La porte de la salle claqua alors qu'une voix retentissait, entendue malgré les raclements des chaises.

L'homme posa son attaché case sur le bureau, se saisissant d'une craie.

« Asseyez-vous. Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Loki Laufeyson, et je serai comme vous pouvez vous en douter, votre professeur d'Histoire Géographie pour cette année. »

Le nom de l'homme était inscrit d'une écriture ronde et soignée, sur le tableau noir. Il ajouta son adresse mail, avant de retirer son blouson, et de s'asseoir sur le bureau, devant la classe.

Anthony, qui avait été arraché à sa contemplation du plafond par l'arrivée de l'enseignant, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se pencha vers son ami, qui avait déjà trouver le couteau papillon qu'il allait commander.

« C'est juste moi où le prof est une bombe ? »

Rhodes leva les yeux vers le professeur qui détaillait sa nouvelle classe, avant de répondre discrètement à Tony.

« C'est pas juste toi, c'est une bombe. »

Anthony soupira alors qu'il notait le nom de son enseignant dans un coin de page.

« Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous avez le Bac à la fin de l'année, bien sûr. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, le fait que vous soyez en S ne veut pas dire que vous allez faire l'impasse sur ma matière, et sachez que si vous tentez de faire ça, je m'opposerai à votre passage. »

Des chuchotements outrés fleurirent un peu partout dans la classe, alors que Tony soupirait devant l'idiotie de ses camarades.

« On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble, alors je compte sur vous pour être réguliers dans votre travail. »

Il se releva, et inscrivit le titre d'un livre au tableau.

« Vous me lirez ce livre en entier pour la semaine prochaine. Je vérifierai. Prenez une nouvelle page, on commence. »

* * *

Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit, éreinté par cette première journée de cours. Heureusement, il avait de la chance d'être enseignant dans un bon lycée, les élèves étaient plutôt coopératifs.

Regardant son attaché case qui était posé sur son bureau, il vit son ordinateur s'allumer alors qu'il recevait un nouveau mail.

Cela venait de cet élève de Terminale S, un certain Anthony Stark. Dossier brillant, une intelligence rare, un vrai génie.

Dans le mail, après les salutations de base, se trouvait la fiche de lecture de l'ouvrage que Loki leur avait demandé de de lire pour la semaine prochaine. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe, et alors qu'il commençait à lire, il copia la première phrase dans son moteur de recherche.

 _Aucun résultat._

Anthony lui avait envoyé une fiche de trois pages, le soir même de la rentrée, et quelle fiche ! Une analyse très pointilleuse du sujet, une thématique parfaitement comprise. Loki regardait fixement son ordinateur, tout simplement sidéré du niveau scolaire de son élève. Il décida de diner en relisant la fiche d'Anthony, histoire de la corriger. Alors que le professeur s'adossa au frigo, après avoir mis dans une poêle un steak de légumes, sortit un stylo et commença la correction de cette fameuse fiche.

* * *

L'année continua comme elle avait commencé. Entre remarques cyniques et félicitations discrètes à la remise des contrôles, puis mails et regards admiratifs difficilement contenus.

Anthony savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. De regarder son prof de cette façon. Il savait être discret, mais le Professeur Laufeyson était à ses yeux l'homme idéal. Cynique, intelligent, sarcastique et oh combien beau. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Tony n'avait jamais été attiré par personne en près de 17 ans d'existence, que ce soit une star de cinéma ou un prix Nobel, un chanteur ou un peintre.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait envers le professeur. Ce n'était pas … licite. Il ne voulait pas nuire à son enseignant, et décida de se contenir, d'attendre.

Il ne trompait Rhodes, néanmoins. Son ami voyait bien les regards, les étincelles dans les yeux de Tony, la hâte qu'il avait à retrouver l'enseignant pour ses cours. Et il voyait aussi que l'enseignant était sensible à Tony. Il ne savait pas si cette affection était juste intellectuelle, ou plus physique, ou si même il possédait une inclination pour son élève, mais il savait en tout cas qu'il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cette situation délicate.

Et un beau matin, alors que le Professeur allait sortir de la classe, il entendit deux élèves discuter dans le couloir.

« T'as vu que Stark avait encore reçu une déclaration ?  
\- Ouais, je suis dégouté. En plus, Pepper Potts quoi ! Elle est canon ! Je vois pas comment il a pu la rejeter …  
\- C'est pas la première, en plus. Il a rejeté toutes les filles qui se sont confessées a lui.  
\- Il est peut-être homo, j'en sais rien.  
\- Aaaah, s'il est PD je veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, avec ses sales pattes de pédales ! »

Le professeur poussa la porte doucement, et apparut tel le terrifiant professeur de Chimie du lycée, le Mr Rogue, derrière les deux jeunes idiots.

« Messieurs. Je vois que l'émulation intellectuelle est intense, par ici. Sachez que les propos homophobes sont strictement prohibés, selon la loi de la République. Donnez-moi vos carnets. »

Les deux élèves pâlirent devant le ton froid de l'enseignant, tendant en tremblant les carnets de correspondance demandés, avant de filer, la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

« Vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Ouais vaguement, c'est dingue !  
\- Mais ils sont cons, aussi, c'est évident que Mr Laufeyson ne laisserait jamais passer des paroles pareilles !  
\- Mais quand même, c'est pas un drame ! »

Les élèves de la Terminale S2 parlaient de ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, sans même se douter que les paroles des deux abrutis allaient mettre en route la machine des sentiments.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, le visage fermé, et posa brutalement sa sacoche sur le bureau, en silence. Il releva les yeux vers sa classe, et sortit d'un geste vif les carnets de correspondance qu'il avait relevé la veille. Il les jeta presque sur les bureaux, passant dans les rangs d'un pas coléreux. Loki revint vers son bureau, croisant les bras, glaçant un peu plus l'ambiance de la classe.

« Bon. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques mises au point à faire. Durant les deux heures de mon cours que je vais faire aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander deux choses. La première, vous allez écouter avec la plus grande attention ce cours. C'est très important. La deuxième, je veux que vous soyez d'une honnêteté sans borne. Je ne vous demande pas de prendre des notes, juste d'être sincères et attentifs. »

Deux heures plus tard, quand les élèves de la Terminale S2 sortirent de la salle de classe, la moitié d'entre eux avait pleuré, le reste était livide, mais chaque élève avait compris à quel point l'homophobie, et la LGBTQ+phobie en général étaient ridicules.

Alors que tous étaient sortis de la salle en toute hâte, Anthony prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires, en profitant pour regarder discrètement son professeur d'histoire.

« Anthony, tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, et rougit un peu de s'être fait prendre en train de rêver à son professeur devant le professeur en question.

« Oui-oui professeur, tout va bien. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. »

Il attrapa sa veste, et sortit de la salle, tandis que Loki le couvait du regard. Alors que le brun allait fermer la porte, il vit le regard doux et emplit de convoitise de son professeur, et rougit de plus belle, prenant la fuite.

Il se réfugia derrière le gymnase, le cœur battant, les joues encore roses. Pourquoi Mr Laufeyson l'avait-il regardé de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est qu'il avait peut-être une chance ?

Anthony secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, poussant son cerveau à penser au cours de physique qui allait arriver, plutôt qu'au sourire superbe du professeur Laufeyson.

Les jours passèrent, et Anthony prenait toujours son temps pour ranger ses affaires, un nouveau jeu s'étant installé entre le professeur et l'élève. Des petites piques, quelques sourires en coin, une bonne dose de culture et d'intelligence, et voilà les deux hommes liés dans un jeu extrêmement dangereux.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, et les examens du bac avec elle. Les sentiments que Tony nourrissait pour son professeur n'avaient fait que grandir, et le dernier cours de l'année, avant la semaine de révision, il décida de se lancer. Comme à son habitude, il resta un peu après les autres élèves, demandant à Rhodes de sortir le dernier et de fermer la porte, puis de rester pour être sûr que personne ne les dérange.

« Professeur ? »

L'enseignant releva les yeux de la feuille qu'il inspectait avec attention, peu surpris d'entendre la voix d'Anthony. Il adorait cet élève. Il avait été le meilleur qu'il ait jamais, eu, et en plus d'être un futur scientifique de génie, il avait un talent tout particulier pour l'histoire. Il était jeune, il était beau (Seigneur, combien de fois il avait dû détourner le regard pour ne pas se jeter sur lui en plein cours, alors qu'il posait une question d'une pertinence extrême ?)

« Oui, Anthony ? »

Anthony inspira un grand coup, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son presque ancien enseignant, prenant son courage à demain.

« Monsieur, je vous aime. »

Loki, alors qu'il rangeait la feuille qu'il tenait dans son sac, le regarda avec la plus grande des surprises, en perdit ses mots.

« Je vous aime depuis plusieurs mois, mais vous étiez mon enseignant. Et je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous blesser. J'ai attendu que l'année soit terminée pour vous dire ça, parce que je me doutais que ça pourrait vous nuire. »

Loki était la surprise incarnée. Il hésitait entre un bonheur intense ou une honte sans borne. Anthony … il n'était encore qu'un jeune adulte. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser en l'entrainant avec lui.

« Et aujourd'hui, je vous l'ai enfin dit. Les mots sont faibles pour décrire ce que je ressens pour vous, mais je vous aime, Monsieur. Alors, je ne connais pas votre vie amoureuse, je ne sais même pas si vous êtes attiré par les hommes, mais je vous demanderai de m'attendre. »

Loki se leva du bureau, et descendit de l'estrade, approchant doucement d'Anthony.

« Anthony …  
\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi un an pour trouver la maturité qu'il faut à un jeune comme moi pour être avec un homme tel que vous. Un an, jour pour jour. Je vous en prie. »

Loki posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, lui faisant relever la tête. Il le regarda avec douleur, et une tendresse mal contenue.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, Anthony. Je suis ton professeur, ou au moins ton ancien professeur, et nous n'avons pas le droit. Tu ne veux pas passer tes beaux jours avec un homme comme moi, tu as besoin de vivre, de bouger, de découvrir. Nous ne pouvons pas, Anthony. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça. »

Anthony ferma les yeux avec douleur et tristesse, sachant que le professeur avait raison.

« Monsieur, juste une fois. Laissez-moi vous embrassez, une seule fois.  
\- Anthony …  
\- Une seule fois ! »

Loki posa alors sa main sur la taille de Tony, son autre main toujours sur sa joue. Il le sera contre lui, et l'embrassa, rapidement emporté par l'affection qu'il ressentait. Ils restèrent là, durant de longues minutes, avant de se séparer. Loki vit une tristesse immense dans les yeux de son élève, et se fit violence pour ne pas tout envoyer valser, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le faire sien. Il laissa le jeune homme quitter la salle en silence, la porte se fermant sur un bonheur raté.

* * *

Si vous voulez être tristes, arrêtez vous là. C'était la Real End de cet OS. L'histoire peut mal se terminer, mais en lisant les lignes suivantes, c'est la Happy End que vous aurez.

* * *

Loki portait un blouson de cuir noir, une chemise verte, et un pantalon noir. Il était toujours professeur d'histoire, et il était resté dans ce lycée, malgré les difficultés qu'il avait eu a y faire cours. Il voyait Anthony partout, tout le temps, et son amie Natasha, la pionne, passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de le faire avancer dans sa vie.

On était un vendredi du mois de juin, le dernier avant la semaine de révision du bac, et Loki buvait tranquillement un expresso très chargé en sucre, maintenant que son année était terminée. Natasha et Sam babillaient sans cesse à côté de lui, parlant avec joie de leurs projets de vacances.

Une voiture s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, une Ford Mustang d'où sortait les tous premiers accords de Back To Black. Loki releva la tête, intrigué par la musique, se demandant avec curiosité de quel parent d'élève il pouvait bien s'agir.

Le moteur de la voiture se coupa, et un homme brun en sortit, avec des lunettes de soleil rouges sur le nez, un tee-shirt qu'il semblait connaître, et un jean. Il enleva ses lunettes, et sourit doucement en apercevant Loki.

Le professeur laissa tomber son gobelet de café alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui, et alla à sa rencontre, scié.

Il venait de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il connaissait ces yeux, ce sourire, cette attitude. Il avait grandi, il avait muri, mais c'était bien lui.

« Bonjour, Loki.  
\- Anthony ! »

Loki avait les larmes aux yeux, et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en courant, l'embrassant avec fougue. Tony noua ses bras autour de sa taille, répondant à son baiser, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Je suis revenu. Vous m'avez attendu …  
\- Je … j'ai voulu croire que tu reviendrais malgré ce que je t'avais dit ! »

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur, un an jour pour jour après la première fois qu'il s'étaient embrassés. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur son visage, son front contre le sien.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Anthony. »

* * *

Cette fois ci, c'est vraiment la fin ! Je crois c'est le plus long du recueil, je me dépasse pour mon OTP dites donc.  
J'espère que c'était plaisant, j'y ai mis du coeur. Merci pour les Favs, les Follows, et les Reviews.  
Bonne nouvelle, le dernier chapitre de Rouge et Vert est presque bouclé !

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	7. Equation

HEYHO ! Nouveau chapitre ya-ya-ya !  
Le mot d'aujourd'hui est Extinction-Equation. J'ai pas su choisir, désoléééée. 

J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges !

* * *

Anthony était un scientifique, et comme tout bon scientifique qui se respecte, il avait une lubie qu'il trainait depuis qu'il était gamin.

Après tout, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Anthony Stark avait voulu être scientifique ?

Il avait lu ce bouquin, quand il était môme, sur les dinosaures. Sur leur histoire, sur leur évolution, et surtout, sur leur extinction.

Plus de 150 millions d'années de sélection naturelle, de mutations, d'évolution lente et fastidieuse, plaçant ces animaux au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire complexe, comme les rois d'une planète immense.

Et il avait suffi d'une collision totalement imprévisible entre deux corps astraux, quelque part dans l'immensité du cosmos, et moins de huit secondes pour que les animaux les plus puissants que la Terre ait jamais porté connaissent une extinction aussi dramatique que brutale.

Tout, dans ce bouquin sur les dinosaures, avait fasciné le jeune Tony Stark de l'époque. Il s'était promis, ce jour-là, alors que ses doigts d'enfant glissaient amoureusement sur l'image colorisée d'un allosaure, qu'il trouverait un moyen de voir de ses propres yeux l'extinction des dinosaures.

Il avait jalousement gardé le livre, et son secret, répondant quand on lui posait la question, qu'il voulait être scientifique pour sauver le monde.

Mais voilà, près de 30 ans plus tard, il était riche, il était Iron Man, il était un Avengers, mais il n'était pas satisfait.

Sur le tableau noir de son atelier demeurait cette équation insoluble sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis des années.

L'Equation du Temps, c'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné. Il était coincé, et peu importe l'angle sous lequel il tentait d'aborder le problème, il lui manquait des données.

Oh, il savait où il pouvait trouver les données qu'il lui manquait. Puisqu'il avait cherché partout, sur terre et dans le ciel, et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ses réponses, cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient dans un endroit où personne n'était allé, et où personne n'avait pensé à chercher.

L'idée lui était venue peu de temps après l'attaque de New York. Les Chitauris avaient ouvert une brèche dans le temps et l'espace, pour attaquer la Terre. Sauf que problème, les Chitauris étaient soit morts, soit coincés dans un coin perdu dans l'univers.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un, qui était resté pendant un temps avec les Chitauris, qui avait voyagé dans l'univers. Quelqu'un qu'il savait si avide de connaissances qu'il avait forcément fouiné et trouvé des informations sur le fonctionnement de l'espace-temps, et qui était justement, actuellement emprisonné sur Terre.

Tony pensait donc trouver ses réponses dans deux endroits : le cœur d'un trou noir, et une cellule du Shield. Celle de Loki, plus précisément. Quand il rendit visite au dieu déchu, ce dernier était muré dans le silence, curieux, mais tellement méfiant de cet humain qui venait lui parler alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer.

Sauf que Loki n'avait pas prévu que Tony reviendrait le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et tous les jours qui suivirent, inlassablement, s'installant de son coté de la vitre pour lire, résoudre des équations, dessiner de nouvelles pièces d'armures, ou tout simplement lui parler.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il voyait que Tony coinçait depuis une heure sur la même équation, il se leva et s'approcha de lui, malgré la vitre qui les séparait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Anthony avait sursauté, levant ses yeux bruns vers lui. Il avait l'air contrarié et chagriné.

« J'essaye de résoudre la grande équation de ma vie. »

Il avait alors levé son paquet de feuilles vers le dieu, laissant Loki voir les chiffres et examiner les équations.

« Il te manque beaucoup de données … »

L'ingénieur hocha la tête. Il soupira, puis décida d'expliquer au brun aux yeux verts pourquoi il s'acharnait sur cette équation, lui racontant son rêve d'enfant. Et Loki fut touché de la confiance que Tony avait envers lui. Il était ému par l'entêtement dont il pouvait faire preuve pour poursuivre son but.

« Je vais t'aider. Les mathématiques Asgardiennes sont plus développés que les vôtres. Le lien entre magie et science est bien plus fort à Asgard qu'ici. »

* * *

Anthony ne revint pas avant plusieurs jours. Loki avait un peu de mal à comprendre, l'humain semblait pourtant heureux de recevoir son aide. Loki était donc en train de ruminer ses sombres pensées, tournant comme un lion en cage. La porte de la salle qui contenait sa cage de verre explosa d'un coup, tout bonnement.

Thor entra alors dans la pièce marteau en main, et se décala pour avancer vers la cellule de son frère.

« Thor, mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Anthony entra la seconde d'après dans la pièce, vêtu de son armure rouge et or, avançant vers le tableau de commande il ouvrit la cellule de Loki. Thor e sortit son frère et passa un bras autour de sa taille, alors que Tony faisait exploser un pan de mur. Il s'avança et quitta la salle.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure, Barbie. »

Thor serra son frère contre lui, lui intimant par la même occasion de bien s'accrocher. Il fit tournoyer Mjollnir alors que Loki s'agrippait à lui pour ne pas tomber alors que Thor décollait, et que Loki serrait les dents, peu habitué à ce mode de transport.

Le dieu du Tonnerre vola sur New York, se posant sur la Terrasse de la Tour Stark, où il s'était battu contre le blond quelques jours plus tôt. Aussitôt, les pieds posés au sol, Loki s'écarta de son frère, et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu te décides à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Loki croisa les bras agacés, alors que Thor lui souriait, presque mesquinement. Il s'envola sans rien dire de plus, devant le regard choqué du brun. Quelques instant plus tard, alors qu'il lâchait un soupir choqué, Anthony se posa sur la terrasse, et laissa Jarvis le délester de son armure. Il finit par être dévêtu des pièces de métal, et s'approcha de Loki.

« J'ai demandé à Fury ta libération. J'ai bien vu que le Loki que j'ai vu pendant plusieurs jours dans la cellule était diamétralement différent de celui qui a voulu envahir la Terre. Je pense que tu n'étais pas maitre de tes actions, tout simplement. »

La surprise et le choc apparurent sur le visage du beau brun. Comment avait-il pu comprendre cela ... ?

« En plus, quand on t'a vu à Stuttgart durant l'attaque, j'ai vu tes yeux. »

Tony et Loki se regardaient curieusement, Loki attendant que l'humain nettement plus intelligent et observateur que la normale de son espèce ne termine.

« Tes yeux étaient bleus, comme ceux de Barton ou de Selvig quand ils étaient soumis au Tesseract. »

Tony avança, et peu sûr de lui, passa ses doigts sur la joue de Loki, qui le regardait, masquant son trouble.

« Mais tes yeux sont verts. Verts Véronèse. »

Le dieu frissonna, prétextant qu'il avait froid, sur la terrasse. Tony l'invita à entrer, une main dans le creux de son dos, alors que Loki lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait évader.

« Difficile de faire des maths et de l'astrophysique dans une cellule, non ? »

* * *

Les jours et les mois défilant, Loki aidait Tony à résoudre son équation du temps. Les formules et les données que la science Asgardienne lui avait fourni étaient bien plus complètes que ce qu'il avait pu trouver ici, sur Terre. Il avait pu commencer la construction d'une nouvelle armure, qui le protégerait des variations de températures de l'époque a laquelle ils devraient se rendre.

Loki et Tony s'étaient rapproché, passant de longues heures, enfermés dans le laboratoire, ou bien dans l'atelier. Alors oui, Fury avait hurlé quand il s'était rendu compte que les responsables de l'évasion de Loki, il était arrivé en hurlant dans la Tour Stark, remonté comme une baraque à frites, réclamant à corps et à cris le prisonnier.

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Jarvis se prendrait d'affection pour le criminel alien, et ne le menace froidement.

« Monsieur, s'il s'avère que vous êtes une menace pour Monsieur Stark, ou pour Monsieur Laufeyson, je me verrais obligé d'utiliser tous les moyens de destruction et d'annihilation qui sont à ma disposition pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir Tony et Loki s'embrasser à en perdre haleine en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Fury était parti en grommelant, laissant les deux hommes et l'I.A. à leur office.

Tony sourit en pensant à ce souvenir. C'était il y a deux ans, maintenant. Loki n'était plus son invité mais son compagnon, son amant. L'Equation du Temps était presque résolue.

« Jarvis, dis à Loki de laisser tomber l'équation, pour ce matin. Je l'emmène faire un tour.  
\- Monsieur, Loki ne se trouve pas dans la Tour. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et posa sa tasse de café. Loki ne quittait jamais la Tour sans prévenir Jarvis. Il essaya de le joindre par la StarkWatch, sans résultat.

Loki avait disparu.

* * *

Anthony remua ciel et terre pour le retrouver, son moral était au plus bas. Il n'avançait plus sur aucun travail, et errait dans la Tour comme une âme en peine. Chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passait sans qu'il ne le retrouve était une torture.

Un matin de janvier, six mois plus tard, alors qu'il buvait son café dans le noir, seul, les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, une boche se posant sur son cou.

« Anthony … Pourquoi tu es là, dans le noir ? »

Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, repoussant Loki.

« Et toi, tu étais où, pendant tour ce temps ? Tu peux me dire, hein, pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans prévenir ? »

Loki le regarda, bouleversé.

« Oh, Calme toi ! Je suis parti à peine quelques heures ! Je suis allée dans un trou noir pour trouver les données qui te manquaient … »

L'ingénieur se rattrapa au comptoir de la cuisine, alors que ses jambes flanchaient. Il tomba au sol, tremblant.

« Ça fait des mois, le temps …. Le temps s'écoule différemment dans un trou noir et ça fait des mois … Des mois que tu es parti … Je ne savais plus où te chercher, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné … Je ne suis rien sans toi …»

Loki se précipita pour enlacer son amant, qui le serra avec force contre lui.

« Je suis là … je ne te laisserais pas !  
\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »

Le dieu prit conscience de la fragilité de Tony. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Loki embrassa le front de son amant, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, calmant Anthony.

* * *

« Tu es prêt ? »

Anthony hocha la tête, alors qu'il enfilait le bracelet qui le protégerait du voyage. Loki l'imita, et après avoir mis en route le TARDIS, le nom de la machine que le dieu et lui-même avaient mis au point suite à la résolution de l'Equation du Temps.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la machine, et la cabine se secoua, cracha, ronronna, avant de se stopper. Il était en haut d'une montagne, face à ce qui ressemblait au bassin des Caraïbes.

Sur la pente de la montagne, parmi les arbres, dépassaient les longs cous si caractéristiques de diplodocus. Dans le ciel, des quetzalcoaltus tournoyaient, et sur terre les vélociraptors dansaient avec les allosaures.

« Mon dieu … on a réussi ? »

Loki passa une main tour de son épaule, opinant, avant de s'écarter de lui pour ouvrir toutes les portes du Tardis.

« L'astéroïde va bientôt tomber, reste dans le Tardis, tu es protégé par le champ de force. »

Tony recula, pour être dans le champ de force, alors que soudainement, le ciel s'embrasait, la terre tremblait.

L'apocalypse se déchainé autour d'eux, la Terre était soumise à l'une des épreuves les plus violentes qu'elle ait jamais eu à affronter. Anthony prit la main de Loki, et l'embrassa doucement, fasciné par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

« L'extinction des dinosaures était tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu voir. »

Loki regardait son amant, le visage illuminé par la lueur de la boule de feu qui ravageait la zone de l'impact. Il était magnifique, et il pouvait voir les paillettes d'or en fusion dans les yeux ambrés de son compagnon.

« Mais aujourd'hui, sentir ta peau contre la mienne est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Le dieu serra la main d'Anthony dans la sienne.

« Je suis là, Anthony. Je ne disparaitrais pas. »

* * *

Et voila ! C'est la fin, déjà. Je vous laisse trouver la référence qui est dans cet OS, elle est vraimeeeeent obvious, pour le coup. Je suis en pleine re-correction de Rouge et Vert, donc voila, patience mes enfants, c'est bientôt la fin !  
J'espère que cet Os vous a plu, et je vous dit,

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	8. Déni

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, je reviens en ce frileux mois de novembre pour vous livrer le 8ème chapitre de ce recueil, qui n'est pas des plus joyeux. Un Hawksilver, pour aujourd'hui, voila !

Je tiens a m'excuser, mais je ne tiens pas mes délais (lol, prépa Life) pour Rouge et Vert, mais j'avance petit à petit vers la fin !

Merci de vos comments, vos favs, tout, ça me motive beaucoup, vous imaginez pas a quel point.  
Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Si on avait dit à Clint Barton que la guerre contre Ultron le transformerait à ce point, nul doute qu'il vous aurait rit au nez.

Il avait déjà connu Budapest, et après l'épisode très fâcheux du Tesseract, il pensait qu'il était près pour ce genre de choses.

Bien sûr, il était endurci, mais pas au pont d'être insensible.

Il s'était attaché à Pietro bien plus que de raison.

Il n'avait absolument pas honte de cela. Même si sa femme était toujours dans l'équation, elle comprenait qu'il la quitte pour être avec lui.

Clint n'avait pas eu une vie facile, loin de la. Laura pensait qu'il méritait d'être heureux, aussi, à la fin de la guerre, Laura était partie, laissant derrière elle une grande maison vide.

Elle pensait que de cette façon, quand il reviendrait, il pourrait vivre en paix avec Pietro.

Laura était tout sauf stupide. Elle savait que Clint l'avait aimée durant des années, cherchant un peu de stabilité dans la chaleur d'une famille. Mais elle voyait aujourd'hui que celui qu'il attendait, celui qu'il lui fallait, c'était Pietro.

Sauf que Laura ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en Sokovie. Elle ne savait pas que Pietro s'était interposé entre le corps de Clint et les balles mortelles. Elle ne savait que Clint avait posé le môme qu'il voulait sauver et courut vers son amant.

« Pietro ! Pietro, non ! »

L'argenté était à terre, des coquelicots apparaissant sur son tee shirt gris. L'archer se jeta genoux près du jeune homme, qui lui sourit douloureusement.

« Clint …  
\- Ne parle pas, Pietro. On va te soigner, tu m'entends ? »

Il avait rit, son si beau rire partant en toux sur la fin, gémissant de douleur.

« Je suis tellement chanceux d'avoir aimé un homme tel que toi, Clint. »

Il posa une main sur la joue de l'homme qui le regardait avec tant de détresse dans le regard, tant d'amour, tant de tristesse. Ils savaient tous les deux que les blessures du coureur étaient trop graves pour être soignées.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va le plus me manquer. Tes baisers ou tes caresses ? La façon dont tu m'as serré contre toi quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ?  
\- Pietro, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! »

Clint était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de ressentir toute la douleur que Pietro endurait.

« Embrasse moi, Clint. »

Il s'était penché et avait embrassé son amant comme si c'était la dernière fois, et malgré la douleur, Pietro lui avait répondu avec égale ardeur.

« Je t'aime, Pietro. »

Pietro toussa, du sang sur les lèvres, alors que Clint essayait toujours de contacter désespérément Wanda, les autres, n'importe qui, par pitié !

Il avait posé son front contre celui du plus jeune, sentant sa respiration s'affaiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

Clint hurla, parce que ça faisait mal, putain. Ça vous déchirait, ça vous déchiquetait, ça vous brûlait, vous gelait, vous détruisait.

Laura ne savait rien de tout cela, aussi elle partit, pleine de bonnes intentions.

Quand Clint avait rejoint sa maison, il ne trouva rien d'autre que le silence, un mot sur la table du salon, Se servant un verre de scotch, dont il avait bien besoin, il trouva refuge dans les bras de Pietro, qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Les jours, les semaines et puis les mois défilèrent. Clint ne sortait pas, restant seul avec Pietro malgré le sentiment de malaise qui avait pris place en lui.

Il était avec Pietro, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Natasha lui rendait visite. Le plus souvent, elle était inquiète, et essayait de le faire sortir de la maison. Peine perdue. Il refusait, parce que Pietro ne voulait plus mettre les pieds hors de la propriété, toujours traumatisé par le conflit contre le robot.

Steve et Fury venaient parfois lui rendre visite. Fury était toujours fidèle à lui-même, mais Steve, lui, agissait de plus en plus étrangement.

Un jour, c'est avec Wanda et Natasha qu'il vint. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous les cinq dans le salon, Nat craqua.

« Clint, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu dois bien te rendre compte …  
\- Quoi ? »

Ils étaient dans le salon, dans le canapé et les fauteuils, Pietro assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Clint.

« Ça ne va pas être facile.  
\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Wanda secoua la tête affligée. Clint releva les yeux vers Pietro, le seul dans la pièce qui semblait apaisé, calme. Steve prit une grande inspiration alors que Natasha tremblait, visiblement mal.

« Clint, Pietro est mort. Il est mort dans tes bras, en Sokovie, dans la bataille contre Ultron. Il est mort, Clint. »

Wanda plaqua une main sur sa bouche, retenant un sanglot, alors qu'il se levait avec colère.

« Vous … vous dites n'importe quoi ! Pietro est là, juste à côté de moi ! »

Il désigna l'endroit où il voyait Pietro, qui lui souriait tristement.

« Tu es en plein déni … Mon dieu, Clint, il est mort ! Tu comprends cela ! »

Clint les regarda, visiblement effaré. Mais Pietro … il était juste là …

« Tes cauchemars, amour. »

Il releva la tête vers le coureur.

« Tes cauchemars n'en sont pas, Clint. Je suis mort, tu te souviens ?

Non, je te vois Pietro, tu es juste là !  
\- Tu es le seul à le voir, depuis des semaines. Il n'y a que toi qui le vois. »

Il regarda Steve, en état de choc. Cela expliquait pourquoi Natasha lançait des regards inquiets autour d'elle, pourquoi Fury lui parlait toujours directement, pourquoi Pietro mangeait peu, et dormait encore moins …

Petit a petit, l'horrible évidence s'imposait a lui. Pietro était bel et bien mort.

« Pietro ? »

En désespoir de cause, il regarda Pietro, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague, et que rien de tout ça n'était réel, qu'il n'était pas mort.

Mais Pietro hocha la tête, et des souvenirs qu'il avait occultés revinrent.

« Je t'avais dit que je te protégerais, et que veillerais sur toi. Mais … je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Steve, Nat et Wanda restèrent silencieux, conscient de l'importance de ce qui devait être en train de se passer. Le cap tenait l'épaule de Natasha, qui peinait à ne pas réagir devant la détresse visible de son ami. Wanda, quant à elle, se retenait de pleurer. Elle percevait l'énergie spirituelle de Pietro qu'il s'affaiblissait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que l'esprit de Pietro ne les quitte.

Pietro posa un baiser froid sur le front de Clint, caressant ses cheveux une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime Clint, mais tu dois avancer. Je t'interdis de rester coincé dans le passé, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Je serai toujours là, alors vis pour moi, Clint. »

Et il disparut, comme un château de carte balayé par un coup de vent, alors que Clint s'effondrait, le cœur brisé une bonne fois pour toutes, ses amis l'entourant de leurs bras alors qu'il pleurait.

* * *

On dit que le temps soignait toutes les blessures, et bien on mentait, Clint le savait maintenant. Il avait mal comme au premier jour.

L'archer s'était emmuré dans une solitude effroyable. Il ne voyait plus personne, ne parlait plus à personne, et fuyait tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Clint le voyait partout.

Parfois, quand il était encore plus perdu que d'habitude, il se rendait sur la tombe de Pietro, comme aujourd'hui. Mais ça rendait la chose tellement réelle, cette pierre tombale.

« Je n'y arrive pas, Pietro. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas. »

Il déposa sur la sépulture le bouquet de Lys qu'il avait amené.

« Je trouverais un moyen de nous réunir, mon ange. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera. »

Il tourna les talons, emplis d'une détermination nouvelle.

« Je nous réunirais, qu'importe le prix. »

* * *

Déja la fin ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple que je trouve clairement laissé de coté, ce qui est bien dommage parce qu'il sont forts charmants tous les deux. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain OS, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur de me soutenir, ça me touche beaucoup.

A Plus dans l'bus  
Eris


End file.
